Games We Play
by toriblake95
Summary: The gang is now in High School and it is the first day of 9th grade. Arnold Finally returns from San Lorenzo, which is only one of the many surprises awaiting PHS 118.
1. Of New Beginnings

**This is my first FanFic. Enjoy!**

**(I Do Not Own Hey Arnold!)**

* * *

"9th Grade. I wonder how everyone's summer has been?" A taller football headed boy said to his best friend, Gerald Johansen.  
"Man, you have no idea! You were in San Lorenzo so long. At least we're in high school together, and hopefully some of the ladies are finer than they were in middle school!"  
"A typical Gerald response." Arnold mused "So, since I spent all last week hanging out with you and unpacking, NOW do you mind telling me what has changed? Or are you still going to make me _'wait and see for myself?'_"

It was the first week of school and all the students from PS 118 had returned, another grade older, and with a few surprises.

Arnold and Gerald went to the office to grab their schedules and were told to head straight to their homeroom classes, and luckily for them, they had the same homeroom. Class 104.

Once they found their classroom, they walked in and were surprised by who had greeted them, none other than Mr. Robert Simmons himself. The room looked like their old forth grade classroom, with a few modifications because of their grade.  
Mr. Simmons looked as youthful and excited as ever.

"Well, Hello Arnold! I'm glad to see you safely back from San Lorenzo! And Gerald! You have grown so much!"

The Boys were actually happy to see Mr. Simmons because he was actually a pretty fun teacher to have, even with him saying "special" so much. They simply greeted Mr. Simmons and went to sit in their seats. Class would start in 5 minutes and since they already got their locker assignments, there was nothing left to do but wait.

"So... Care to tell me anything I should be aware of?" Arnold asked, eyeing Gerald.  
"Never trust Cafeteria food." Gerald stated, causing an annoyed look to come from Arnold. "Man, I'm just kidding. Okay, so everyone is the same. There have been some changes, but overall, everyone is still their same old self." Arnold smiled, waiting for Gerald to continue.  
"but, there are some surprises. Believe me, some of the things you are about to see may shock, and possibly horrify you!" Gerald suddenly continued, as students began to come through the door. And boy, Gerald wasn't lying.

First was Rhonda Lloyd's glasses and long hair. Now, she embraced the glasses, since she was told in 6th grade she would never have contact lenses, which of course, she denied and had an endless number of failed attempts trying to wear contact lenses to school, only to have to take them out later because they would make her eyes water uncontrollably. Curly took high notice, as usual, and fawned over her more than ever, thinking she looked beautiful without them. Rhonda still ignored him and walked to her seat, stylish as ever, with a Curly following close behind.

More of their old 4th grade classmates walked in, not much had changed.

Suddenly, Harold was next to walk in the room. Harold had lost some weight, and was wearing a football jersey that didn't show his stomach. Following behind him was Sid, still sporting his beetle boots, and behind Sid was Stinky, taller than ever. Arnold noticed Lila and Stinky holding hands, and was a bit surprised. Then again, thinking about it, Stinky and Lila were very southern and liked simple lives. Arnold looked and saw Gerald with an apprehensive look on his face like he didn't know what Arnold was thinking or felt, so he didn't know what to say.

Arnold laughed "I'm fine, Gerald." Gerald sighed a breath of relief, only to suddenly hold his breath, and stare past Arnold. Arnold, not being so dense took notice at what Gerald was so caught up in.

As if on cue, Phoebe Hyerdoll had walked in the room. The Kentucky-Asian girl was beautiful by all means. She had on clothes that were similar to her 5th grade apparel (which was the last time Arnold had seen her), and was taller, but still petite and possibly the smallest in the class. She sat in front of Gerald, but not before sitting her books in front of Arnold's desk.

Most of the class was there, but Gerald and Arnold stared at each other in wonder as to why Phoebe had done that. They were about to ask when suddenly the bell rang. Mr. Simmons was about to speak and greet everyone when suddenly, the door opened and everyone except Phoebe gasped.

A tall blonde girl who looked extremely familiar stood there in the door. She was tall, with two perfectly waxed eyebrows, her hair was long and blonde and cascaded down past her shoulders, and her blue eyes were something you would willingly swim in. She was absolutely beautiful, and Arnold couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hi Mr. Simmons." She spoke in such a way that made Arnold into a puddle of mush the second her heard her speak. "I'm sorry I'm late. Oh, hey Pheebs. Thanks for saving me a seat!" She smiled kindly at Phoebe, who picked her books up from the desk in front of Arnold, and where the pretty girl was now sitting.

Gerald leaned over to Arnold and whispered as quietly as possible "that cant be…"

Suddenly cut off by Mr. Simmons "now that Helga has joined us, we can take roll call." Everyone gasped again and took a 3rd look at Helga (since 2 obviously wasn't enough) and were beyond shocked. Phoebe giggled and said "See Helga, I told you, you would be fine. You look fantastic!" Phoebe smiled, and Helga actually smiled back "thanks Pheebs. But I think they might be over-reacting a bit." Helga suddenly noticed someone was behind her and glanced long enough to understand just who he was.

"Arnold?!" Helga jumped. She hadn't seen him since the end of 5th grade when he left for San Lorenzo. Suddenly, everyone's attentions were on the two blondes. Both didn't know what to say to each other, so they stood there gawking at the other, both surprised by the other.

Arnold had written letters to everyone when he moved to San Lorenzo. Helga got all his letters and they wrote back for a while. Until school had become too hectic and part time jobs got in the way. Arnold was always helping his parents in San Lorenzo and he barley had enough time to do school and write letters to friends. Meanwhile, everyone in Hillwood had their own lives to live. Obviously, the only person Arnold wrote letters to after 7th grade was Gerald who eagerly wrote him back, and occasionally Helga, only to never be responded to.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said suddenly gaining his composure, after being in pure shock.

"How's it going football head?" she smirked. Man did he miss her.

"I never thought id actually miss being called football head." He laughed. He had long ago fallen in love with her. He could never pinpoint when, but he knew they were practically destined to be together after that kiss in San Lorenzo, when Arnold found his parents.

"Well get used to it." She suddenly pulled a move that left them all speechless. She winked at him. She winked at him! Him! Arnold! That meant she still loved him right?

While this was going on, everyone only stared in pure shock. Nobody had expected Helga to look so good and be so…. Not a bully. And Nobody but Gerald had expected Arnold's return to Hillwood.

Mr. Simmons finally spoke up "Alright class, since it's the first day I'll go over classroom procedures and all that fun stuff and if there's time left at the end of class, I'll let you catch up with Arnold about San Lorenzo or talk." He paused to let his message sink in before continuing "All of you know me already" he smiled "but I guess I should explain why I'm here. I got a promotion over the summer and I will be your homeroom and final class this entire year, as well as the Freshman guidance councilor. They let me choose my students and I wanted this year to be easier on all of us, so I requested everyone from my first 2 years of teaching, so here you are! Now that that's out of the way, I shall explain classroom procedures and what you will need."

Mr. Simmons continued to talk, and pass out papers until the last 20 minutes of first bell, then let the students have the last 20 minutes to converse amongst themselves. Everyone took full advantage of it, taking their chance to swarm Arnold with hugs, welcomes, and questions. Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald smiled standing away from the mob. After Arnold was too overwhelmed, Gerald stepped in, batting everyone off by telling them not to overwhelm the guy and answering questions with Arnold.

Arnold, being the nice guy he was, hugged all the girls who hugged him, and even some of his male friends. It felt good to be missed, and even better to be home.

Suddenly, as the mob slowly dispersed from Arnold, boys suddenly began gawking over Helga. But the queen bee of fashion was unable to resist asking Helga what happened to her fashion sense over the summer, so she shoved her way through the crowd around Arnold and made her way to the crowd forming around Helga. She also didn't like the spot light being taken from her.

"Helga! What in the heck happened to you?! Its like my dream came true! The unfashionable suddenly have style!" Rhonda squealed with absolute delight. Rhonda was not one to compliment Helga since they were not friends, but hey! She could take notice in something great happening!

"Yes Helga, you look ever so beautiful from that trash you wore in middle school!" Lila chirped, being Rhonda's follower.

Lila might have been sweet in Elementary School, but she became a downright bitch in middle school, although she was able to cover that up with her "ever so" sweetness. Boys wanted to date her, some got lucky, and others were ranked under her league, since she became best friends with Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

"Pipe Down Tweety-Birds." Helga shot at them with one of her award winning scowls. "Incase you haven't realized Rhondaliod, I never cared what I looked like. And Lila- put a sock in it. I'm still a tomboy, which reminds me I have some unfinished business to attend to." Helga smirked "Yo Pinkboy, football game at Gerald Field tonight at 7? My Team vs. Yours?" Helga called out at the small crowd surrounding her.

"You're on Helga!" Harold called back, laughing. Harold and Helga turned out to be friends, and didn't torment each other as much, but were still competitive. Even though Helga was now a complete bombshell, she was still a tomboy. Her clothes could never change that.

Rhonda and Lila scoffed and walked away to converse over Helga's sudden change. Lila also wanted to see just how much she could flirt with Arnold before her "ever so" loving boyfriend noticed. But Arnold wasn't really paying her attention anymore, his eyes were on a tall blonde girl.

Arnold, after having managed to escape from his crowd, had walked over to talk to Helga for the rest of class.

"Hey Helga." He smiled  
"Hey Football Head" she winked. Man, he would never get tired of that.  
"I wanted to ask you what's your schedule?" she held out her schedule to compare to his. He didn't have any other reason to talk to her since she was his childhood bully. But from how nice (and, if he wasn't mistaken) flirty she was being, it was safe to talk to her.  
"every class?!" they shouted in unison. They had been given all the same classrooms at all the same times.  
"Guess that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other, wont we, football head?"

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold simply smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

**I Will Continue Writing. This Next Chapter Will Explain Helga's Slight Change In Personality.**


	2. Of Flashbacks and Memories

Helga, on the inside, was completely blown away when she saw Arnold. Now he was talking to her. Apparently he liked it when she winked at him, because he got this goofy grin on his face.

She had a hard time focusing the rest of class, but Man! When he ignored Lila to come over and talk to her, she thought she died and went to heaven. If he liked the winks, she's definitely give them to him.

She wasn't really surprised they'd gotten the same schedule. Fate always gave them funny ways of smacking into each other. But regardless, she was happy. Especially since he noticed her in a positive way now!

She mentally reminded herself to thank Phoebe later for convincing her to even do this stupid makeover.

Helga will always be a tomboy at heart, but there were enough times people had picked on her for her looks. At first she didn't give a damn, that is, until 7th grade. Once they reached 7th grade, she became more aware of the curves she was being given, but she didn't want to be like other girls, so she hid them under baggy sports jerseys (in pink of course).

Helga had heard all the jokes, jabs and snickers behind her back. Obviously they weren't tough enough to tell her to her face, so she didn't really give a shit what they thought. She was never asked to go to school dances, the movies, or on a date. She honestly didn't care. But having Phoebe as a best friend gets you dragged along to school dances. Which is where Helga had finally had enough. She remembered that day all too clearly. It pained her so much to remember.

She was now in 8th grade and she had had a rough week at school, dealing with a school bursting with fake people who tried to be like and out-do everyone else. A boy, Michael, had just written her a fake love note asking to go to the Valentines dance with him. She didn't like him because he was one of the popular stuck up boys, and she didn't like him to begin with.

She decided to go over to his desk to confront him about it.

"What in the hell is this?"

"What do you think it is?" he retaliated, smirking.

"I believe its trash."

"C'mon Helga. Just come to the dance with me." He seemed sincere.

"Fuck off, geek-bait. I know this is just some petty prank you're trying to play on me. News flash asshole, I don't even like you to begin with!" she said, ripping the note up in front of him.

"Whatever Pataki. I didn't like you either. It was half a pity date and half a dare, so go fuck yourself you anal bitch!" Michael said.

"I don't need pity, and I really don't care you self-absorbed, jockstrapped asshole. Why don't you go play in the street, you PS 119-" she was suddenly cut off as their teacher walked in the room.  
Helga sat in her seat and kept her head downfor the rest of class, because that dumbass Michael gave her a headache. For once, she actually couldn't wait 'til final bell.

Once she got to her stoop, she stood there, took a deep breath, then walked inside, aiming to make a run for her room.

"HEY HEY HEY! Where Do… Where Do You Think… You- You're Going Little Lady!" Big Bob Shouted

"To my room, DAD." She said, highly annoyed.

Big Bob the Beeper King had turned into a raging alcoholic. Part of the reason Helga wore such baggy jackets was because he had finally crossed the line, and began beating his daughter. It only happened while he was drunk, but he always told her to cover them up, or else. "We Pataki's don't TALK about things." were his exact words.

Big Bob became an alcoholic because his Beeper Sales went down thanks to iPhones and iPods. He usually ranted about how he hated Steve Jobs. The Beeper King wouldn't give in to selling iPhones or any apple products because he felt that it would be giving in.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen making me a snack, Olga?!" Bob shouted again

"I'm Helga you big moron. And I just got home from school."

"I don't care how many boys you've slept with you worthless whore. Make me some damn food!" he grabbed Helga by her hair and threw her in the kitchen "and don't come out unless you've made my food!"

Helga didn't say anything. She picked herself up off the floor and walked over to the sink. She looked out of her kitchen window to see her neighbors staring, only to turn away and close their blinds.

"Hunny, maybe we should call someone… that sweet girl might be in actual trouble soon…"the neighbor, Mrs. Adams, spoke quietly to her husband.

"No sweetheart, its none of our business what goes on in their house or family." Mr. Adams looked down, feeling a bit guilty for turning his back on the poor youngest daughter of the alcoholic brute, Bob Pataki.

Helga only stared in amazement that people would witness something so terrible, over something so simple, and still turn away as if nothing happened. But then again, its not like her parents were ever subtle about their late night 1am arguments over bills, why Olga never visits, how Helga shouldn't have been born because she was a mistake, and many other things that were said in the late night show downs at the Pataki house hold.

Helga rolled her eyes, made Bob his stupid sandwich and ran upstairs before she could receive another random beating. She was only in 8th grade and he was already calling her a mistake and a whore. She looked into the mirror attached to her vanity, breathed a heavy sigh of relief and waited. She grabbed all her over night things, and a pretty black dress Olga had given her last time she visited.

After everything was packed, she made her way to Phoebe's house, who was readily awaiting her.

They had already made plans to go to the dance together, since Phoebe was single. Better to be with your best friend than alone.

The girls got ready, then Reba took their Photos while Kyaio grabbed his car keys and stood gushing over his baby girl.

Helga wished she had parents like Phoebe's, even though the Hyerdoll's considered her family.

After the girls were dropped off at the school gym, they made their way inside. Gerald quickly took notice of Phoebe and asked her to dance, leaving Helga sitting alone at their table. Gerald smiled at Helga and told her she looked good. They weren't close, but once Arnold left, Arnold made Gerald promise to keep a close eye on Helga for him. Helga, of course, wasn't aware of this since she was unaware of Arnold's feelings in general about her. But, Gerald and Helga were a bit more civil toward each other after Helga realized he was in love with Phoebe. Phoebe was unaware that Helga had grown impatient of Gerald's stalling and had earlier that day, threatened Gerald to ask Phoebe out tonight at the Valentines Dance, or else she will pull his appendix out the old fashioned way and beat him with it. He willingly obliged.

Helga was sitting alone watching her best friend dance in Gerald's arms, and Helga smiled at them. They were perfect for each other and he was finally going to ask her out! Helga was happy for her best friend, and was glad she had only agreed to come for this moment. She knew they would cherish it more if some photos were taken, so Helga grabbed the camera she had purchased at the drug store on her way to Phoebe's, and snapped some quick photos while the dancing couple wasn't looking. Then, she approached them and took some of them together quickly then let them go back to dancing, but not before Gerald got a few quick photos of Helga and Phoebe at the dance as best friends.

After the photos were taken, Helga went to the punch bowl to grab a drink. While she was there, she noticed it was rather empty, so she took her time. After grabbing her punch, she stood there watching the couple dance again.

Suddenly, a ton of punch was thrown all over Helga, and behind her were a ton of snickers, until the entire gymnasium was laughing at her for being soaked in punch. Gerald and Phoebe ran over to try and help Helga, but she ran out before they could find her. She ran all the way to Phoebe's house, which wasn't too far from the School. Reba and Kyaio were surprised to see Helga back so early, since Kyaio was supposed to pick the girls up from the dance, but mostly to see her drenched in fruit punch, and crying. Kyaio went to pick up Phoebe who was probably frantic about her best friend, and Reba helped Helga upstairs to get a shower then calm down. Once Phoebe was home, she ran upstairs, only to find Helga asleep, but her face was tearstained. Phoebe's heart sank. Her best friend didn't deserve this, not after all she was dealing with. Phoebe knew about Helga's home life, even though Helga had never mentioned it before. Phoebe could tell from the unexplained bruises, and the excuses. She hated Big Bob Pataki, and so did her parents. Phoebe had told her parents about Helga's home life after she first realized what was going on, her parents told her to being them solid proof, and they would handle it from there.

The next week at school, Helga found out who poured the punch on her, and fought them. She won, of course, making her grand prize detention. The kids were given ISS for their prank, and a nice hospital visit for a broken nose, and a broken wrist.

After that, Helga became more self-cautious of her looks, especially the bruises that were suddenly becoming more visible around her neck area. Teachers wondered why she would wear a turtleneck in March, but she made excuses that their rooms were too cold and they believed it.

Phoebe had silently watched her best friend practically take on the world, or at least her classmates and family, and not once did she cry to anyone about it. Phoebe assumed she cried alone, wrote in her pink diary she always kept on her, then put her tough face back on when she left the sanctuary of her bedroom.

One day over Spring Break, Helga showed up on Phoebe's door with a police officer behind her, but that wasn't the part that shocked Phoebe. The first thing was the bold dark bruises around Helga's neck. Helga's head was turned away with tears silently streaming down her face. Reba and Kyaio were just as shocked.

Phoebe hugged Helga and the girls broke down crying together in Phoebe's living room, while the officer explained to Phoebe's parents that Big Bob had lashed out at Helga for attending a therapy session thinking she blabbed about the bruises, and began choking her calling her every name in the book. Neighbors had had enough and called police when Bob had been yelling at Miriam about how useless she was. The police arrived to find Big Bob choking Helga to the point of unconsciousness. The police tazed him and now had him in custody, along with Miriam. The officer explained that Helga had no relatives that could take her and that Helga needed a new home. The Hyerdoll's more than eagerly accepted, much to Helga's surprise, considering she thought of herself as a burden upon society.

Helga ended up moving in with Phoebe after all the legal stuff was handled, and all of Helga's items were retrieved from her horrid childhood home. She fit right in as a part of Phoebe's family. Word never got around school, so Helga let her bruises heal up, and began to live a happier life within the Hyerdoll home. Helga eventually came clean and opened up to Phoebe and her parents about what was going on all those years. They all cried together, and Helga just new she would be happier here. They also let her continue her sessions with Dr. Bliss, who noticed a good change in Helga's behavior now that she lived with her best friend's family.

Over the summer, before 9th grade, the girls went to one of Phoebe's family reunions in Kentucky, where they did a lot of clothes shopping since they only had 2 weeks before school started and were given new make-up to play with since they were allowed to wear make-up now that they were in High School. Phoebe and Helga also decided Helga needed to try something new for High School, so Phoebe and Helga had Reba wax Helga's unibrow a week before school started. Phoebe and Helga couldn't believe how much of a difference it made, and Helga cried because she finally felt pretty. Phoebe's family couldn't stop telling her how great she looked. The girls decided to keep it a secret until school started.

Helga was now very happy with how her first day of High School was going, now that her football headed sweetheart had returned to Hillwood. She just had to write another poem.

* * *

**Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon, So Stay Tuned!**


	3. Of Subliminal Messages

Gerald, Helga, Phoebe and myself walked into 3rd period English together. Gerald and me were in a heated discussion about who had a better ass- Helga or Phoebe. Normally, I wouldn't discuss such things, but today, I couldn't resist. Besides, my hormones had kicked in, and they were hard to ignore, especially because I was around Helga, and we had the perfect view of them right in front of us, since they were walking side-by-side.

As we stared at the closed door, we realized this class would be boring, because there were seating charts taped to the door for every class. Luckily, I sat by Helga, and I noticed Phoebe and Gerald smiling because they had been sat by each other too. Unfortunately, we were across the room from them. But at least it gave me more time around Helga. We went to our seats just as class began. Our teacher was Mrs. Alistair. She was a very young teacher fresh out of college. Great, she'll be a doormat to walk all over this year. Poor woman, at least she was pretty. Class began and she did her first week of school spiel.

My mind wandered back to Helga, whose desk was attached to mine. Apparently we were going to be partners all year. But I wasn't paying attention to the class. I was more determined to get answers. I just had to know if she still felt the same. She was so much nicer now, and I never knew why, but then again, maybe it just came with her growing up too. But I hoped she had at least outgrown her bully phase. I still kept wondering why she had stopped writing me, and had ignored me. I had finally given up on Valentines Day in 8th grade. I sent her a letter telling her I wish she would reply, because I have something serious to talk to her about. The next day I had gotten a surprise from Gerald.

Gerald mentioned Helga had become a lot nicer to him over the summer and last 2 months of middle school. Of course, he mentioned she had punch thrown on her and beat the poor guys who did it. Gerald had said she wasn't doing anything wrong and was actually being nice at the dance. She even took pictures! (Gerald emailed them to me, and I opened them at the San Lorenzo Library when I was in town.) She looked stunning, and I was extremely jealous until he told me she had gone with Phoebe and Him. Then I felt terrible that I wasn't there to escort her to the dance. But overall, she looked happy in the photos. That is, until Gerald mentioned that minutes later a stupid joke was pulled and she stormed out of the gym, and he managed to catch a glimpse of her face, which revealed she was crying. Phoebe's dad came and got Phoebe from the dance, since Helga had ran back to Phoebe's house very early from the dance. Gerald was upset that his date with Phoebe and his big chance were ruined, but he knew Helga didn't deserve that. He even found the guys who did it, and told Helga. One guy had been in a class of his that next Monday laughing about it, and Gerald wasn't going to let him slide. Gerald was usually very calm and cool about anything (except for Jamie-O messing with his Pop-Daddy CD's), but no matter how bad Helga was to anyone, he could rightly say that those guys got what they deserved. I had to agree.

But right now, I had to take my chance and ask her why she never wrote me back.

"So Helga… Why did you stop writing me back?"

"Criminey, what are you talking about football head? I never received a reply to my last letter in 7th grade. I thought you were too busy to message me Jungle-boy, so I waited for a letter that never came."

"Helga, I wrote you almost every week. How could my letters have never gotten to you?"

"Ms. Pataki! Mr. Shortman!" Their teacher snapped, "Stop making googley eyes and flirting. Your classmates are trying to learn here."

They heard a light amount of snickers amongst their classmates and couldn't hide the blush creeping onto their faces. Helga was scowling with a blush, and since she knew her threats were futile, she held up her fist, then crossed her arms. They turned away from each other and stayed silent for the rest of class, silently hoping 5th period would be better.

Next class was Algebra.

Their teacher was a fat, groggy and careless old man named Mr. Chummy who stood in the front of the room, bored, annoyed and uninterested in his new class. He waited 5 minutes after the bell rang for any late students, then began his first day of school spiel, like they hadn't already heard enough about the supplies they'll need, or the classroom policies of cheating.

"Criminey, its like it never ends!" Helga mumbled under her breath. Their desks were spaced apart, but she sat in between Phoebe and Arnold. Gerald had 'A' Lunch then went to Science, so Gerald's 5th period was different from theirs.

Suddenly, a note landed on Helga's desk.

'Phoebe - Helga' was written across the top. Helga opened it, read and responded. This continued on for the rest of the class.

_Helga, if I'm not mistaken- Arnold is staring at you._

_No. He's probably just looking around the room. Why would he stare at me anyways?_

_I think he likes you ;)_

_What?! Are you crazy? Have you been reading too much?_

_No Helga. I'm Serious. He's been staring at you with this… look all day. His face was most certainly shocked when he saw you in 1__st__ period. I'm absolutely certain he still carries feelings for you._

_Pheeb's, that was 4 years ago. He couldn't still feel the same. I was a bully, and a bitch. He probably only kissed me because he was thankful I found his parents. It could never happen between him and me._

Meanwhile, Arnold was texting Gerald. (His parents had given him a cell phone in 6th grade. San Lorenzo was hectic and they wanted to be able to get ahold of him as much as possible.)

Hey – A.P.S.

What's up brother from another mother? - #33

I Need Help. – A.P.S.

On Helga, right? - #33

Yeah. I can't tell if she still likes me or not. What should I do? You're good with girls, so can't you help me out? And no funny business like when we took those 6th grade girls to the dance. – A.P.S.

Those were some fine hunnys, and I didn't hear you complaining when they kissed us! But anyways, if you like her, just tell her. - #33

Yeah, like you've told Phoebe that you like her. –Football Head

A punch bowl, two idiots and a crying Helga ruined my chance… Also, I plan on asking her and making it special, I'm just waiting for the right moment. And what up with the signature? - #33

I thought if I got Helga's number, she'd like it. I also can't think of anything else, and I don't like my initials. –Football Head

And that was the best you could come up with? Man you got it bad! - #33

-_- later -Football Head

Arnold put his phone away, and decided he'd heard enough of first day lectures by now, so settled with staring out of the window, daydreaming about Helga, unknowing that he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Football head" Helga whispered "here." She passed him a note.

_Hey. I just wanted to tell you that I never got any letters from you after 7th Grade. They just stopped coming. I wasn't surprised, I mean, I wasn't someone you would be willing to talk to after the way I treated you, but when you told me you sent letters anyways, I couldn't help but wonder what happened. - H_

_Okay, So What Happened? - A_

_Bob started volunteering to get the mail. I guess when he saw that a boy was writing me, he flipped out. He never mentioned anything to me about it though. But I figure this happened because Olga got love letters all the time from boys when she was growing up and he just tossed them. Either my dad cares too much, or he mistook my letters for hers. He's never been one to get my name right. - H_

_Hm, well, I can tell you this; I missed you a lot while you were away. - A_

_Seriously? - H_

_Of course, Helga. Actually, Theres something I've been meaning to talk to you about. - A_

_Im All Ears Football Head. - H_

Just as Arnold was passing her the note back, Mr. Chummy snatched it away.

"Well, my first note passers of the year. Do You want to read this Mr…?

"Arnold Shortman…"

"Mr. Shortman? Or do I have the honor?"

"Uhm…"

Mr. Chummy walked to the front of the classroom, not giving Arnold any time to respond

"Ahem- Helga, I've been writing you letters while in San Lorenzo. My last one was on Valentines day in 8th Grade. I told you I had something important I wanted to talk to you about, so here it is. Helga, I like you… as more than just a friend. I've wanted to tell you this for a while. I've thought about you every day while I was there. I missed you so much, and when I thought about the kiss we shared in the Jungle after we found my parents- it made me realize that I had always loved you, I just didn't know it yet. I just wanted to know if you still feel the same about me, like you did then?"

All eyes were now on a blushing Helga and Arnold. Some we're stifling laughter, their 4th/5th grade classmates sat on the edge of their seats, waiting. Especially Rhonda Lloyd.

"Well, Mr. Shortman, I hope you now realize that you should express your love at another time besides in my class."

"Understood…" Arnold mumbled sheepishly as he suddenly found his desk very fascinating, while Mr. Chummy handed Helga the note.

Algebra couldn't get out fast enough as he stared at his watch, hoping 12pm came a lot faster.


End file.
